The published patent application DE 10 2011 085 740 A1 discloses an inductive distance sensor comprising a coil and a target movable in a direction of movement relative to the coil, wherein an inductance of the coil is dependent on a relative position of the target with respect to the coil. The coil and the target at least partly overlap in the direction of movement.